Piel contra piel
by Misses Histery
Summary: No sólo era el éxtasis sexual que desataban casi todas las noches, sino la completa plenitud de tenerse el uno al otro y saber que así sería por mucho rato más. Este drabble participa en "RONDA DE RETOS: Mini-reto estacional del foro "¡Siéntate!".


**N/A: H** ooooola de nuevo, y sí de nuevo con otro drabble, es que hacer esto es tan adictivo. Ahora vengo con algo más hot *guiño, guiño* la situación lo ameritaba (?) Anda haciendo un frío del demonio pero mientras lo escribía sentí un poco de calorcito. Jeje.

 **Estación y Sensación:** Invierno y éxtasis.

 **Palabras:** 655.

Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen y bla, bla, bla.

Goooooo.

* * *

 **PIEL CONTRA PIEL.**

El frío afuera de la cabaña soplaba fuertemente como si pensara dejar sepultada la aldea bajo un manto blanquecino de pura nieve. Y a pesar de que a ella le encantaba ver los copos de nieve caer, aunque se le enfriaran los pies y al día siguiente tuviera un fuerte catarro, en esa ocasión su esposo decidió que no sería de esa manera pues la tendría encerrada todo el día para... Divertirse.

Cualquiera pensaría que ellos estarían dentro de su cabaña titiritando y chocando sus dientes debido al intenso y helado clima. Sin embargo no era así, dentro de aquel lugar que era su hogar solamente se sentía un calor abrazador, un calor que los hacía buscar más en sus pieles desnudas y sensibles al tacto mutuo.

Las garras del hanyô viajaban voraces a través de todo el cuerpo de cierta azabache, la hacían vibrar en todo su ser y suplicar por más, InuYasha sabía muy bien cómo hacer de los juegos previos algo sumamente entretenido.

—Inu… Yasha —gimió arañando sin piedad la musculosa espalda del ambarino.

Él ante esas acciones y reacciones que mostraba el efecto que hacía sobre Kagome decidió fundirse más a profundidad con ella. Beso su cuello dejando un rastro húmedo por este y viajando hacia su vientre no sin antes detenerse un poco en ambos pechos de su amada chica del futuro, descendió más y más hasta el lugar deseado en donde se mantuvo mucho tiempo pasando su áspera lengua en toda la intimidad de la azabache.

Kagome gemía cada vez más alto sin miedo o pudor alguno, sabía que en esos momentos nadie la escucharía debido a la ruidosa tormenta de nieve que azotaba afuera de su pequeña pero _muy_ acogedora cabaña. Ella se dejó manejar al antojo de InuYasha, le daba una plena satisfacción todo lo que él le realizaba, era un experto para llevarla al cielo y hacerla tocar las jodidas estrellas de varias maneras.

La sacerdotisa del futuro sintió cómo algo se acumulaba en su vientre y comenzó a moverse involuntariamente dejándose llevar por la tan agradable sensación de éxtasis que sentía y explotó sintiéndose como la maldita ama de todo el mundo.

—Kagome —gruñó roncamente el peli plata tomando con su lengua todo lo que su mujer había liberado tras un brutal orgasmo.

Él se hincó y la levantó sentándola a horcajadas para entrar en ella de una maldita vez, quería sentirla, quería hacerla suya como muchas otras veces ya lo había hecho… y sin embargo ninguno de los dos se saciaba completamente del otro.

Colocó sus manos en la cadera de la chica marcando un ritmo inicialmente lento, ambos sin despegar la conexión que habían creado sus miradas, y después ese ritmo fue subiendo de tono y la velocidad era incontrolable para ambos. Ambos gemían y restregaban sus pieles como queriendo fusionarse y ser uno para toda la vida.

InuYasha la besó y decidió tomar el dominio empujándola sin cuidado al futón, sabía que a ella le gustaba un juego brusco cuando ambos estaban a punto alcanzar su máxima plenitud.

Él se empujó dentro de Kagome fuerte, sin reparos, porque sabía que con ella podía darse el privilegio de gozar haciendo que la chica también gozase libremente y sin prejuicios. Se sentía confiado y seguro con ella.

La embistió una última vez haciendo que ambos culminaran y se dejó caer encima del delgado cuerpo de Kagome acomodándose en su pecho… su sitió favorito para descansar y, ¿por qué no?, dejarse mimar por su amada chica todo lo que le había faltado aquellos terribles tres años sin ella.

—InuYasha —habló Kagome después de que se normalizara su respiración. —Te amo.

Él alcanzó sus labios y los besó. —Yo también te amo.

No sólo era el éxtasis sexual que desataban casi todas las noches, sino la completa plenitud de tenerse el uno al otro y saber que así sería por mucho rato más.

* * *

 **I** nuYasha siempre sacando su macho alfa mode on. Espero que les haya gustado y despertado sus cabecitas pervertidas.

Las quiero. Besos.


End file.
